Historie a l'amour:: Patterns of Insanity
by Kangae No Hinansho
Summary: After his break up with Ginny, Harry must move pass the past and walk towards the future in a new home, with new people, and find new love.


I don't own any characters, places, or ideas from Harry Potter. I do own all the original elements of this story.

This is a part of my Historie a l'amour series, which is actually a prequel to a series I will write later called Eternite. This part is called Patterns of Insanity. It is all about Harry and how he meets his future wife. It also will introduce my original characters who will be some of the main characters it the sequel.

A little humour, a little angst, a little lemon, and a little spice.

Historie a l'amour:

Patterns of Insanity

Chapter 1:Goodbye Hello

Harry's mind seemed fogged. He could only look from a distance. She was too far-gone now. Ever since sixth year, Ginny had slowly drifted further away from him, until now, she seemed almost unattainable. He couldn't help but watch her, holding tightly onto that man as the wind rushed past them, blowing her skirt up. He could faintly hear her laugh as her large hat blew away in the wind, letting lose her wild red hair. And that man, he held her tightly as though he were afraid the wind would blow her away. Harry looked away as they kissed. The display, no matter how much he denied it, bothered him, especially seeing whose arms she was in. He looked down at his bags, realizing for a moment that he was in an airport, not outside. That one day, when he saw her with him had continuously been on his mind. He suppose it was time to go, time to move past Hogwarts and Voldemort. Time to move into a new era.

"Harry?" he turned to Hermione. "Alright?"

"Yeah." He gave her a small smile. He was as right as he could be. Hermione and Ron had come to see him off. He was 20, but he felt horribly old. After Hogwarts, things had seemed like a whirlwind. He remembered leaving school and then discovering that the wizarding world had been completely exposed to the muggle world. It was odd now, to see everyone coexisting. There were many hate groups popping up all over, some become almost terroristic. The government though, had begun employing aurors and wizards purposefully. They had even gone so far as to create a wizard force in the military. It occurred to Harry that life after Hogwarts had not been terrible to him. He had begun working for the military and now he was being sent to America to help them develop a wizard force as well. Plus, he was paid awfully well to do this.

Ron and Hermione had been fortunate as well. Ron had gained some much-needed confidence and had earned a position on the new London Centaurs Quidditch team. The team was fairly new, but they had won a championship already. Their players were some of the best in the sport. Hermione was a determined activist working for the Magical Creature Protection Sector of the Ministry. As Hermione hugged him good-bye, he couldn't help but smile. Her belly was becoming a bit large for her clothes, and it was obvious she was pregnant, even if she adamantly denied it. He didn't understand why she did so, since her and Ron had been married for a while now, though he suppose that she was always embarrassed by the idea of reproduction. He hugged Ron as well before boarding the plane. The Ministry and the numerous governments were working on an port key system to build revenue. Harry would have loved to portkey to his new office but the system was dangerous now and with spells constantly changing, there was no 

telling where someone would end up. He pushed through the narrow aisle to to his seat and was happy to find that no one was assigned next to him and that the flight would not be terribly long.

:One month later:

"Have you adjusted ok?" asked a woman. The woman was of average height, a bit plump with brown hair. Her cocoa skin was blemish free. She dressed in a black skirt with a red an white top. Sometimes Harry marveled at her sugary sweetness, he suppose it was southern etiquette. Her name was Tanya. She was one of the two civilians working in the offices. He guessed that she was giving a lot of leeway since her husband was an officer.

"I'm alright. Though, I don't know why they decided to send me to the most humid and hot place." He loosened his tie before leaning back. He could feel the air conditioning blowing on his face, but it did little to stop the bead of sweat that rolled down his brow. "At the beginning of summer too."

"Aw, Mr, Potter sir, you'll get use to it. It's not so bad you know. I've lived my whole life here and I can tell ya that there have been worse summers. Besides it's not even summer yet, it's still spring."

Harry's face fell. He looked at his calendar. She was right. It was only May. He stood, exasperated. "How do you people live?" Without waiting for a response, he exited the office in search of anything possessing large quantities of ice. He didn't even notice that Tanya had followed him. She was amazingly fast.

"You know," she began, "the office is about to have a pool party. You should come. You'll meet some more people and you'll get to cool off. It will be fun. We are using the pool at my father-in-laws home. He's a general here. You may have met him, General Collier."

Harry had met the man. He was very strict and seemed to have a long stick shoved up his ass. That also meant that Tanya's husband was Colonel Hugh Collier. Hugh was a nice man, very friendly and had taken Harry under his wing at Fort Channing. He had a few drinking parties with the man. "I suppose that wouldn't be too bad."

"You can bring your girlfriend or something…"

"Oh I'm not seeing anyone."

"No?" The twinkle in Tanya's eyes made Harry immediately regret saying those words. He had the suspicion that Tanya was very good at getting people to leak information and that she probably had some plans now. "No girl back home?"

Harry took a breath. He had already dug his gravy he may as well beginning filling it in. "No. Honestly Tanya, I'm not at a point where I want to date right now. I have a lot going on…."

"This means you need a lady who understands that…."

"Tanya…Tanya if you try to set me up I will fire you!" The threat did little to settle the twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright sir. A lady of Cunningham, Georgia always keeps her word. I will not _try_ to set you up." Somehow, her words did not quell his fears.

AN: Ok, so I made up Fort Channing and Cunningham, GA. They are modeled after Fort Benning and Columbus, GA. R&R KNH 


End file.
